Kat
|last_appearance = |seasons = 1}} Kat is a recurring character in the first season of 13 Reasons Why. She was Hannah's only friend the summer Hannah moved to town. Kat moves 2000 miles away prior to the start of the school year. She is portrayed by Giorgia Whigham. Throughout the Series Season 1 In a flashback, Kat was throwing her going-away party at what is described as Hannah's 1st house. She and Hannah bet against Clay, and Kat ended up owing Hannah five dollars when Clay entered the party. She welcomed Clay and handed him a beer. When she saw Bryce flirting with Hannah, she told Hannah to stay away from him. After Hannah went away to get a beer, she told Clay to make a move. At the time, she was dating Justin, although Hannah clearly liked him. After she moved away, Kat video chatted Hannah and told her that he is all hers. Kat returned back when the Bakers handed out subpoenas for their lawsuit, since Kat was on the list that Olivia found in the back of Hannah's closet. When she arrived at the taped deposition, Kat made it clear the boys, specifically jocks at Liberty High are disrespectful and believe they can do whatever they want to girls. Dennis stated that Kat texted Hannah more than once that she had a bad taste in guys and Kat then claimed that if she hadn't moved away, she wouldn't have let Hannah date Justin and she would have been around to help her through the pain he and others caused her and that Hannah would still be alive today. When Dennis asked if she was talking about Justin Foley, she stated that Justin is dead to her. Personality Although she has only appeared on two occasions in the series, Kat is shown to be a kind and caring person and is the only true friend that Hannah ever had and was shown to care for her deeply. Like Hannah she is shown to have a witty sense of humor and is very kind towards Clay and encouraged him to go after Hannah. Kat is shown to be well aware of the cruelty of many of the boys at Liberty High as she warned Hannah to stay away from Bryce at the going away party she discovered Bryce and Hannah flirting with each other. She describes Justin, her boyfriend at the time, as sweet but an idiot. After Kat moves away, she continues to communicate with both Hannah and Justin however both state that its not consistent basis. Kat was unbothered when Hannah confessed over a video call that she liked Justin and told Hannah she could have him, referring to him as "jock crack". She later regrets that she allowed Hannah to date Justin, which unfortunately was the beginning of the chain of events that would ultimately end in her friend's death by suicide. During her deposition Kat strongly expresses her disdain for the treatment suffered by girls at her former school and is shown to be utterly devastated by her friend's death and claims that had she not moved away and allowed Hannah to pursue Justin, she would still be alive. Kat blamed herself for Hannah's death to a degree and regrets not being there for her when she needed help. She make it clear that she now hates Justin and that he is dead to her. Physical Appearance Kat has messy dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. Relationships Hannah Baker Kat was Hannah's first and only friend when she recently moved to Crestmont. She threw a party so Hannah could meet new people before she moved. Kat invited her boyfriend, Justin and his friend Zach, hoping that Hannah would be interested in Zach, but Hannah would later call Kat and tell her that she liked Justin, Kat's ex-boyfriend. Kat told her she was fine with. Kat's shown to care a lot about Hannah; and blames herself for Hannah's suicide because she moved away and wasn't there to help her through everything. Clay Jensen Kat and Clay have known each other since at least the 4th grade. When Kat noticed that Clay was interested in Hannah, she encouraged him to go after her. Appearances Season 1 * * Quotes }} }} Gallery ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-022-Kat.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females